


it went by like dusk to dawn

by blastellanos



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/pseuds/blastellanos
Summary: This year, Victor isn’t there, so Miggy sits by himself this time, hot in the unseasonably warm September.





	it went by like dusk to dawn

It’s sort of a tradition; after the last home game of the season, Miggy and Victor sit in the dugout long after the crews have left. This year, Victor isn’t there, so Miggy sits by himself this time, hot in the unseasonably warm September. It isn’t the same, but he remembers.

The first year, they’d laid in the outfield grass, and it’d been cold and wet– they’d looked up at the moon hung in the sky, and the stars shining, and their hands had been so close they’d nearly been touching.

Miggy remembers his heart pounding and his palms sweating– and then Victor’s hand lacing in his. And then he remembers Victor tugging him closer, and listening to his heartbeat– feeling his hand in his curls.

He remembers Victor’s heartbeat. His low voice, muttering promises. It was easy to believe him– as he talks about world series rings and championships– all they’d accomplish together.

Venezuela winning the WBC, them together and side by side. He lays his head on his chest and dreams.

But here– it’s hot and bitter, alone and years on, and none of this has happened. Miggy sighs and runs a hand through his own curls and thinks about Victor’s hand in his– but it’s as empty as all those promises they’d made.

He closes his eyes and looks down at his feet. He wishes he could feel hopeful, but well. He sighs and finally stands up.

They didn’t have that many more years left…


End file.
